


Biblical Love Story

by DaughterOfInkAndLetters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Reader is the new prophet, Slight Panic Attack, herbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfInkAndLetters/pseuds/DaughterOfInkAndLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader is the new prophet, and is having all kinds of trouble, good thing a certain blue eyed angel is watching over her. </p>
<p>This story was requested in my tumblr, you can request stories here impala-oneshots.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biblical Love Story

_“Ugh”_ you rubbed your eyes and sighed _“Why couldn’t these be written in English? What does God has against the English language! So help me Cas if I live long enough to meet God I’ll kick his ass”_ you took a glimpse at the tablet and your head instantly ached, everything was getting blurry and your brain beating.

  You were a prophet, you had weird painful visions and you could read the tablets, the writing of God, you discovered it one night, and after that you had driven almost 29 hours non stop to get to the bunker, when you got there you had a hard time explaining why you were there but you told them that you needed the tablet, then they called Cas and he told them that the prophet “switch” was back on. The rest is history.

“I believe you need to rest” you heard a deep raspy voice behind you, you would have jumped but you were used to Cas poofing in all the time by now.

“Nah Cas, I’m fine, plus the boys really need this” you put your head in your hands and dug the heels of your palms into your eyes, trying to stop the dizzy feel.

“You look tired, your eyes are bloodshot, I can hear your brain pounding and your cells are dehydrated” he sat on the chair in front of you and he gave you one of his concerned looks “You should go to sleep”

“No I shouldn’t” you murmured more to yourself than to him.

“Yes you should, you will over exhaust yourself”

“Cas I can’t! The boys really need these translations and I don’t see anybody else around here that can do it for them!” you slammed your palm on the table and sighed “I need to finish it” he stood up and walked around the table towards you

“Y/N I would strongly recommend you go and sleep for at least 8 hours, your brain is going to shut down because of exhaustion” he placed his hand on your forehead and you shook him off

“Fine! I’ll go to sleep…as soon as I finish this part” you looked back at the tablet and heard him sigh “No. Now” he pulled your chair away from the table and you leaned back

“Y/N” he warned

“Cas, look, they need this and I’m living here on the bunker without paying shit, when it comes to hunting I’m as useful as a potato, so I need to help Sam and Dean, at least with this”

“And you will, you are helping everybody, but you can not function properly without at least 7 hours of sleep, the Winchesters will understand” you sighed loudly and stood up

“Fine, you win, but you better be here in the morning to make me breakfast” he gave you a small smile and you turned around “Goodnight Cas” you said before exiting the library “You should rest too” you gave him a smile and walked out of the library, towards your room

_“Cas was right though I really could use some sleep…he cares about me”_ you giggled internally and opened your room’s door _“Well…of course he cares about me…like he cares about Dean or Sam or anybody, duh”_ You shook him off your mind and you plopped down on your bed, sleep overtaking you immediately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well…I do feel better” you said walking into the bunker’s kitchen, where everybody was having breakfast

“Great princess, come sit down, we havin’ eggs and bacon” you sat besides Dean and he served you some bacon

“Thank you” you started eating when you noticed Cas wasn’t around “Hey, where’s Cas?”

“He said he need to get some herbs for something…I don’t know, guy’s weird” you nodded slowly and kept eating.

After breakfast you went directly into the library, where the tablet was waiting for you and your notes where all piled up

“Well…better start now” you sat down and opened the notebook where you were writing everything, opening it in a blank page “Okay…this symbol…I saw it before”

And with that you started writing the symbols, trying to ignore the growing headache, trying to breath in deeply ten times every time you felt everything spinning

“Hello Y/N” you heard his scruffy voice behind you and you just nodded, trying to focus on stopping the shaking of your hands “I brought you something” he dropped a bunch of bags filled with what looked like dusts and leafs

“Cas? What are these?” you grabbed one of the bags and smiled

“That is valerian root, humans have used it to fall asleep faster for years, it should help you sleep” he took another bag and smiled “This is chamomile, you can make it into tea and it is believed that it’s scent helps with night terrors”

“Thank you so much Cas” you stood up and grabbed all the other bags “I’m taking these to the kitchen, thank you” he nodded and tagged along to the kitchen

“You’re welcome Y/N, that bag you are holding now has kava, it is believed to help with anxiety, so it relaxes you and you should be able to sleep better”

“Cas…you went out there and got all these for me?” he looked to the side and you giggled

“You seemed restless and I just wanted to help” you left the bags in the counter and walked up to him “I could help you make the teas if you…”

He stopped mid-sentence when he felt your arms around his neck, your face buried in his trench coat.

_“It smells like rain and…and Cas_ ”

“Thanks” he smiled and awkwardly placed his arms around you

“You’re welcome Y/N…” you squeezed him and let go

“I should probably get back to work…” he nodded and you quickly went back to the library, a slight blush creeping up your cheeks

“Do you need any help?” you saw him sitting down in front of you and you smiled wide

“Not right now Cas, thank you” he just nodded and sat there in silence, while you were deciphering the tablet.

After what felt like a year but was actually just half an hour a sudden scary thought crossed your mind.

“Hey umm…Cas?” He finally looked up and stared at you with his infinite blue eyes

“Yes?” “I was wondering…what happened to the last prophet, I mean…you told me there can’t be two prophets at the same time and by the way you guys speak of him it doesn’t seem like he died from old age” you saw Cas gulp nervously and you frowned “What happened to him Cas? What was his name…Kevin?”

“He…he suffered a terrible faith” that wasn’t the answer you were going for

“Yeah, but what kind of terrible faith?” he sighed and looked at the door

“He was killed by an angel…in Sam’s body” You gasped loudly and you could feel fear rising in your guts

“Oh boy” you muttered “He…he was killed by an angel? You mean angels kill humans? Just because? Or was this prophet evil or something?”

Asking if angels kill human may have seemed like a pretty stupid question, but the only angel you had ever known was Cas and you could not imagine him simply killing a human, evil or not.

“This angel…he had an enormous desire for revenge and he was under the orders of another angel whom in my opinion is made of pure hatred toward his brothers, he had plans for revenge and the prophet Kevin was an obstacle to him” he saw you going pale

“Oh my God, you mean I could get killed? By an angel? Or something else? Oh God…” you started breathing with difficulty, fear clouding your mind “Oh my God, I never asked for this, I never asked to be a prophet! I don’t want to be a prophet! I need to get OUT OF HERE!” you stood up, throwing your chair back “I CAN’T STAY HERE” you turned around only to go face first into Castiel’s chest

“Y/N, calm down” you started shaking and he put his hands on your shoulders “You are not going to die in the hands of an angel”

“I JUST MIGHT! I DON’T WANT TO BE A PROPHET!”

“Y/N!” you looked at him and he hugged you tightly to his chest “You are not going to die anytime soon, not if I can stop it”

“B-But…”

“I swear to protect you with everything I have, I’ll never let danger get you” he kissed your forehead and you blushed, trying to calm your breathing “For as long as I am with you nothing will ever harm you”

“Cas” your heart was still beating fast but you managed to get your thoughts in order, just in time to realize how close you actually were to Cas “I don’t…I don’t want to b-be a prophet”

“I’m sorry” you just huddled closer to him and he caressed your hair “I’m so sorry you had to fall down on the path of destiny”

“You said you would always protect me right?” he smiled and looked down a you

“Yes, for as long as I’m alive you will never be in danger’s way” you looked up and suddenly got lost in his eyes, his beautiful deep, infinite blue eyes.

“Thank…you…Cas” feeling a sudden rush of bravery you stood on you tip toes and pressed your lips against his.

For a moment everything stopped, it was just your soft lips against his chapped ones, his scent invading your senses, his soft and yet strong scent was something you loved, it made you feel safe and for some reason it reminded you of home, the only thing you could feel was his trench coat under your fingers

“Woo-ho! You go Cas!” you suddenly pulled back and saw Dean standing at the maps table with a huge grin on his face “An angel and a prophet, sounds like somethin’ out of the freakin’ bible” you giggled and Cas gave you a slight smile.

“Yeah…you could say it’s like a biblical story…”


End file.
